


иногда обещания сбываются

by Consume888



Category: The Flight Attendant (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28148376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Consume888/pseuds/Consume888
Summary: особенно в декабревсех с наступающими праздниками, будьте счастливы <3
Relationships: Miranda Croft/Cassie Bowden
Kudos: 6





	иногда обещания сбываются

Париж встретил изморосью и туманом, турбулентностью и долгим, муторным снижением на посадку. Кэсси, сошедшей с трапа в промозглую водяную взвесь сумерек, захотелось развернуться и бежать обратно уговаривать пилотов немедленно лететь в солнечную Италию, где ещё утром они с экипажем наслаждались теплым римским солнышком, и как можно скорее, но работа есть работа. Кэсси запахнула лёгкое пальто поглубже, подняв воротник-стойку и сетуя на свою непредусмотрительность. В следующий раз нужно внимательнее смотреть погоду на рейсовый маршрут, а не только на первую посадку. Удивительно, как в этом мире трезвых людей всё устроено. Сколько мыслей в их головах о повседневном, о том что нужно, что должно.  
Ещё месяц назад она бы залпом опустошила пару мини-бутылочек с водкой из бара первого класса и даже не почувствовала бы, как теперь, что нос и руки начинают мёрзнуть и вообще, хочется скорее в гостиничный номер под горячий душ, заказать вкусняшек и потупить под какое-нибудь несерьёзное кинцо. Ещё месяц назад Кэсси бы уже была в лучшем баре города, где бухло течёт рекой, а мальчики и девочки открыты для экспериментов. Это же Париж! Ах, Париж!  
Теперь же, всё, чего хотела Кэсси после трансатлантического перелёта и нескольких внутриевропейских рейсов с минимальным свободным временем между ними, это спать. Ну и ещё профитролек из Ля Прокоп, пожалуй, за ними стоило поторопиться и сделать небольшой крюк, пока не закрылись. Интересно, что оставалось из вечерней партии выпечки и сможет ли она утащить что-нибудь вкусненькое с собой ещё и на завтрак? В конце концов, Кэсси была очень хорошей девочкой в последнее время, а ещё побывала в некотором дерьме и определённо заслужила немного радостей насущных перед сном, раз уж путь в ночную парижскую жизнь ей теперь заказан. Отправив багаж с коллегами и дав себе не более часа на чашку бодрящего кофе, в который она изрядно сублимировала последние недели, Кэсси взяла такси до центра и через полчаса с облегчением заглянула в подсвеченные и украшенные по-рождественски витрины шикарного Ля Прокоп. Декабрь не делает исключений в оформлении, будь то маленькая новая кофейня или старейший ресторан, всем хочется немного праздничного уюта к концу года. Столики, конечно же, были все заняты, туда и за месяц было трудно попасть, не то что заглянуть вечерком, таких чудес не бывает, но Кэсси знала людей, а люди знали Кэсси. От Банкока до Атланты. Возможно, поэтому ей и заинтересовались ЦРУшники предлагая работу, будто она и правда жила в какой-то детективной книжице или шпионском боевичке, а возможно и потому, что ей, влипнув в такое дерьмо удалось из него вылипнуть и при этом остаться живой, докопавшись до правды, подключив нужных людей, дёрнув главные нитки и даже заполучив киллера в друзья. Ну, как в друзья, скорее, в соратники поневоле или...? Кэсси вздохнула, любуясь ёлкой в витрине и погружаясь снова в воспоминания, заходя в уютный зал навстречу к хостесу с охраной, к которым она подошла в надежде, что один из её знакомых поваров работает в смену и ей продадут на вынос, а то и, чем чёрт не шутит, под закрытие какой-то из столов расчитается раньше и она успеет поужинать в зале. Эх, всё-таки пора брать себя в руки и в этом дивном трезвом новом мире начинать уже планировать хоть что-то. Как минимум, поход за профитролями. Однако, на смску знакомый так и не ответил, и Кэсси решила испытать судьбу на удачливый случай.  
\- Мадемуазель Бауден? Вас ожидают на втором этаже, - уточнил хостес на безупречном английском и Кэсси, приятно удивлённая, проследовала за ним. Возможно, друг всё же увидел её сообщение и работал в смену, решив сделать сюрприз, - мадемуазель, прошу, - галантно отставили перед ней стул за одним из столиков у окна, за противоположным стулом которого кто-то усердно разглядывал массивное меню, - ваш официант сейчас подойдёт.  
\- Две чашки чёрного кофе, молоко отдельно, - донесся из-за плотной кожаной книги знакомый голос и Кэсси плюхнулась рядом на подкосившихся ногах, идиотски улыбаясь и пытаясь пригладить растрепавшиеся волосы.  
\- Хостес не любят...  
\- Когда им заказывают, я знаю, но ты устала и продрогла, а Этьен получит хорошие чаевые на выходе, - меню схлопнулось, являя женщину с ослепительной обманчиво мягкой улыбкой, на которую опытный хостес мгновенно среагировал кивком и стремительно развернулся к лестнице на первый этаж.  
\- Миранда, - Кэсси разглядывала женщину напротив, неверяще качая головой, - наверное, я уже объелась профитролек и сплю в своем отеле, видя странные сны с твоим участием, иначе как ещё это можно объяснить?  
\- Я же написала, что мы скоро увидимся, - хищный взгляд, которым Миранда то и дело мониторила помещение ресторана, смягчился, как только она посмотрела на Кэсси, и на губах, взамен прежней держурной, появилась настоящая, немного плотоядная, но нежная улыбка, - впрочем, в таких снах нет ничего плохого, - добавила Маранда, отчего Кэсси снова представила как смотрит на её размашистый почерк и размышляет о том, что может быть и о том, чего она в действительности теперь хочет от себя и от жизни. Кэсси оставила себе этот томик Преступления и наказания в мягком переплёте из-за которого сама оказалась в переплёте жёстком. Она возила его с собой, словно талисман на счастье, открывая место с вырванной страницей и записку с обещанием, поспешно начёрканном на листке, которое вспоминала, возможно, слишком часто, гораздо чаще, чем могла представить себе необходимым и вот теперь оно сбылось.  
\- Возьмём с собой пирожных, закажем шампанского...  
\- Я теперь предпочитаю другие напитки, - Кэсси вытащила из кармана жетон ассоциации анонимных алкоголиков, проскользив им по гладкой столешнице между чашек и тарелок по направлению к Миранде и та одобрительно хмыкнула.  
\- Значит, чай, фрукты и пирожные. Я хочу обсудить с тобой кое-что и задать вопрос, на который хотела бы получить честный ответ от трезвой Кэсси Бауден.  
\- Другой Кэсси в моих планах больше нет, а вопрос, надеюсь, касается тех самых денег, потому что я всё никак не могу получить должность супервайзера бортпроводников, а зарплата утекает песком сквозь пальцы, - утвердительно постучала жетоном по столу Кэсси в ответ, рассмеявшись.

Удача улыбнулась Кэсси еще раз в этот вечер и вместе с Мирандой они заселились в номер с большой и крайне удобной двуспальной кроватью.


End file.
